Serious question
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: Yamamoto has a question. Gokudera has to answer.


**Title: **Serious question

**Rating: **K because of slight swearing

**Pairing: **with good imaination Gokudera/Yamamoto**  
**

**Summary: **Yamamoto needs to know.

**Author Note: **English is not my native language, so please tell me if there are still faults which I didn't correct or read over. It's my first fanfiction in english and I want to know how it did come out so be so nice and leave a review for an author who wants to learn from her faults.

* * *

Serious question

It has started as always but didn't end like it. 'Cause being banged against a wall from a usually calm and mostly idiotic baseball freak wasn't what Gokudera had expected.

"Let go of me, you moron!"

Yamamoto looked as shocked as Gokudera felt inside. But his grip on the others shirt near the neck didn't become loose.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Gokudera struggled to get free but realized not for the first time that the swordsman before him was equally strong if not even stronger.

"…," Yamamoto was at loss for words. Why had he gripped the bomb user and trapped him between the wall and himself? Nothing out of the usually had been said between the two nor did Gokudera say anything which he hadn't used to insult him with before.

Yamamoto recalled what had been spoken.

He had asked - like he would ask every other person, too - how Gokudera was doing and if everything was alright. As answer he had gotten the typical reply. A snarl and Gokudera's favourite nickname for him.

"Where's the Jyuudaime, baseball-idiot?"

Nothing had been new to him. Gokudera always acted annoyed and angry if Yamamoto just tried to open his mouth to speak with the half-Italian. Not that he wasn't sometimes offended by how cruel Gokudera reacted to him but he never gave it a second thought because this was who Gokudera was. Nice only to Tsuna and unfriendly to everybody else even though they just wanted his best.

Most people would say that Yamamoto wasn't one of the brightest people on the planet. He wouldn't try to defend himself because it was true. He could be so obvious sometimes that it was hard to not call him an airhead. But lately even he had noticed that there was something weird with how Gokudera acted around him.

Only around him.

To him he would be the most aggressive and it didn't matter if Yamamoto was right or wrong. It didn't matter if he said something funny or something serious he always got on Gokudera's bad side. Why?

That was a constant question in Yamamoto's mind after he had given it a longer thought. What did he do to Gokudera?

It couldn't be about the post of the right hand man, 'cause he never actually wanted that position in the first place. He was Tsuna's friend, always there for him if Tsuna needed help or somebody to make him laugh again; he didn't want to be anymore less and Tsuna needed a friend much more than a mafia underling.

Had he undergone any rules in the mafia so that Gokudera felt insulted or had he forgotten to properly introduce himself? What was it? What did do he wrong?

Gokudera had kept trying to get away from this crazy freak which had only resulted in an even tighter grip from Yamamoto who did act on reflects. "Damn it! Let go of me!"

Did the baseball-idiot damage his brain during his game yesterday?! Gokudera gave up on struggling. Instead he tried to look up to Yamamoto who had become silent. That was very uncharacteristic for him. Somehow he didn't even seem to notice that Gokudera had stopped to shout. He looked like he was totally absent.

"Oi, what's up with you today ?!?," Gokudera waved in front of Yamamoto's face.

"…Why do you hate me so much?"

Yamamoto hadn't heard a thing from what the silver haired boy had asked him earlier, he had just come to the realization that he needed an answer. Now.

"…?," Gokudera gazed bewildered at Yamamoto.

"Is that so hard to answer? Why do you always act so…so aggressive around me? What did I do to you that only I am treated like that?"

Never had Gokudera imagined that Yamamoto could look like that. Where was that dump silly smile or his stupid laughter? Why did he look so desperated? "…Why do you ask now? Why do you even want to know?," Gokudera snapped right back at him.

"…Because I don't like it that you only smile at Tsuna…it feels awful…to be excluded …," came the whisper from Yamamoto who had finally found the conclusion why he needed to know. A shocked Gokudera was the result. It dawned on Yamamoto how that may have sounded like.

"…Umm, you know I mean…it's just that…I want to be a friend of yours, too…," he stuttered sheepishly without looking at Gokudera.

"And it's unfair that you never open up to me... I know you as long as Tsuna does; but you're still acting like I am one of your biggest enemies! I never was after the position you're aiming at so…can't we be friends?"

This time Yamamoto directed his eyes straight at Gokudera's to see a totally helpless dynamite thrower.

"…Wha-what are you talking about? There's no need for something so corny!"

What did this idiot think? Why did he care if Gokudera liked him or not? Gokudera had never met somebody so childish who just wanted to be friends with everybody! And he had the nerve to look absolutely honest while saying such creepy things.

"…Please," came the soft request from Yamamoto.

"…!," Gokudera was unable to say anything in response to show how angry or stupid he found the baseball player. Instead he felt Yamamoto taking his hand finally from his shirt and stepping a little away.

"…Dumb idiot…," muttered Gokudera although he wanted to shout. "Who said you were my enemy?" And his reward was a smile, not as big and goofy as usual but it seemed more like Yamamoto then that serious person before.

"But if I'm not, then why do you behave so different around me?"

Yamamoto glanced curious at Gokudera. He was satisfied for the time being with the answer he got. Gokudera turned his head away from this big doofus and appeared to turn a slight colour darker if Yamamoto looked from the right ankle. What was now? Puzzled Yamamoto walked nearer again to take a better look.

Two black eyes bored themselves questioning in Gokudera's green ones which forced him to stumble more in the corner than he liked. Yamamoto followed him with a grin. "What is it? Common just say it! It can't be that bad."

That only seemed to make Gokudera more nervous. He folded his arms and glared at the wall next to him.

Now this was becoming really interesting! Yamamoto walked again right in front of him and lowered his back more so that he was in eyesight of the other boy. "Hey, you don't have to be ashamed, just say it. I can take critic. I know that I can be awfully dense sometimes or that you find my laughing annoying."

"That's not it," came an angry reply from Gokudera. He had turned back at Yamamoto after the black haired Japanese had started to talk. "It's just that…, you are…Argh!!!"

Frustrated the half-italian gripped at his hair with one hand and became even tenser. Yamamoto grinned.

"Hey, hey, cool down. If it's so hard to tell me, than let it be. I just see it as a special treatment which only I get." He smiled at Gokudera, not one of his typical silly ones but a truly honest one. "I'm glad you don't hate me. I really want to be friends with you."

That led to a speechless Gokudera again. Yamamoto strolled towards the door of the room they had been in but turned around in the middle before reaching it. Gokudera couldn't see his face because of the light which came through the open door but he could hear his voice.

He sounded apologetic and extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry that I reacted so forcible/fiercely. But you see… I consider Tsuna and you as one of my closest friends and it had truly bothered me that you did seem to hate me."

He grinned again, now in a more Yamamoto like way.

The only thing Gokudera could do was to look embarrassed and mentally at his ends.

* * *

With a deep sigh Gokudera slided the wall down and sat there limp without any strength left in his body. Why did this stupid guy wonder about such things?! Humiliated Gokudera drew his legs closer. 

It wasn't as if he would ever be 'best friends' with the idiot but he didn't saw him as an enemy either. "It's more like a rival…," muttered the storm guardian bitterly.

And deep down Gokudera knew that even though he would never in his whole life say it out loud he already trusted Yamamoto more than he had ever thought he would. Because Yamamoto was strong. He was dependable and there if you needed him.

Perhaps he would even be a better right hand man than Gokudera but after all, Gokudera did only think about it.

He would never lose a word of his opinion.

-

-


End file.
